


兔子？还是狐狸？

by chaxia



Category: cz - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaxia/pseuds/chaxia





	兔子？还是狐狸？

　　数年以后再见朱正廷，他离他不足几十米，可是朱正廷没有注意到他。

　　范丞丞看到朱正廷正全身心投入在某社交平台的采访摄影中，似乎被问到了什么不好意思的问题，害羞的笑着往后缩，手很自然的挽上旁边队友的胳膊，脑袋一个劲往队友身后藏的单纯模样让记者不忍心继续追问，连准备好的犀利问题也顺便甩给了旁边的人，那人也乐得给他当挡箭牌。

　　贾正，最近火的一塌糊涂的cp组合。

　　范丞丞盯了一会儿朱正廷那副笑的傻白甜的样子，嗤笑一声，在经纪人疑惑的甩来一记眼神后随意的耸了耸肩膀。

　　“没事，就是看见熟人了。”

　　结束采访朱正廷在粉丝尖叫声中挽着Justin的胳膊一副有些累的样子，心疼的粉丝隔着老远喊着注意休息爱护身体之类，暖心偶像回头甜甜笑着冲她们摇摇手，又是一阵少女此起彼伏的尖叫。

　　进入后台通道朱正廷松开Justin捏捏有点酸痛的肩膀，蹭到经纪人身边眨着水汪汪的大眼睛忐忑的询问，“我今天没有在镜头前说错话吧？”

　　经纪人满意的拍拍他的后背，“没有，你表现的很好，以后也是这样，遇到回答不了的问题就把注意力引到Justin身上。”

　　Justin情商高，遇到刁钻问题都可以迎刃而解，反观朱正廷，傻白甜大概就是他这个样子，一天就知道傻乐，一点防备心都没有，就是一只单纯大白兔，轻而易举就掉到别人挖好的坑里去，好在那些采访记者都觉得他这个人傻的可爱，一个个都不忍心给他挖坑，不然现在朱正廷乱说话的黑料得要满天飞。

　　听到经纪人变相夸自己业务能力好Justin乐呵呵很义气的拍胸脯，“放心，以后爸爸罩你。”被朱正廷嗔怒的小锤锤打了几下。

　　“等会到了后台你们先去给一会儿要上的综艺的主持人还有幕后人员打个招呼，留个好印象，这次这个节目邀请的都是新生代偶像，你们两在节目上机灵一点，多争取镜头，这个节目下来应该能圈不少新粉。”经理人在旁边喋喋不休，两个人打闹着随意敷衍两句，Justin躲着朱正廷的暴力怪锤，随口问了一句，“节目除了我们还邀请了谁？”经纪人正准备回答，被打怕的黄明昊一溜烟跑开，朱正廷追着也一溜烟消失不见。

　　经纪人很无语。“这两皮孩子。”

　　朱正廷事后非常后悔当时和Justin瞎闹没有听到答案，以至于完全没有任何心理准备，在他和Justin老老实实给导演主持幕后打过招呼到后台待机，一推开门看到坐在显眼位置低头看着手机的范丞丞时，朱正廷整个人懵掉，推门的动作静止，忘记迈开脚步，把Justin堵在了后面。

　　“你搞什么呢？”Justin在后面催促，朱正廷回过神赶紧进去，Justin看到正好也看过来的范丞丞，低着声音和朱正廷咬耳朵，“那不是刚回国进军娱乐圈的范丞丞吗？前两天娱乐新闻都爆料炸了。”

　　朱正廷张了张嘴巴，又悻悻闭上，半天闷着嗓子嗯了一声。

　　两边的经纪人倒是认识，站在一起聊了几句，朱正廷他们的经纪人指着他两和范丞丞经纪人以及范丞丞本人介绍，“这是我们公司的艺人，朱正廷，Justin。”

　　“你们家这两位少年近两年也挺火爆，想不认识都难，”范丞丞的经纪人笑着介绍自家艺人，“这是我新签的艺人，刚回国没有多久。”

　　范丞丞站起来，很随意的和Justin握了一下手，又自然的伸向朱正廷，神情淡薄，“初次见面，我是范丞丞。”

　　记忆里那个少年站在面前，弯着嘴角笑的极尽讽刺。

　　“因为没有新鲜感了，所以就该结束了。”

　　朱正廷望着眼前修长的手微怔，在经纪人背后偷偷推一把后回过神来，伸手和范丞丞象征性的握了一下。

　　“初次见面，朱正廷。”

　　节目开始录制后朱正廷始终和Justin保持腻在一起的状态，时不时和Justin旁若无人的咬耳朵时不时对Justin又是牵手又是摸大腿，惹得台下观众尖叫连连，范丞丞嗤之以鼻，是真的嗤之以鼻，从鼻腔里发出一声冷笑，刚好被主持人听到。

　　彼时他们正在说朱正廷打游戏的事情，Justin作为队友无情爆料朱正廷玩游戏的技术有多么菜，说的绘声绘色引得大家都在笑，范丞丞这一笑就被主持人单独cue到，笑着说，“丞丞对正廷的技术都无语了。”

　　其实就是随口cue一下，范丞丞也看似随口的笑着回道，“只是觉得，他看起来很会玩游戏的样子。”

　　“丞丞是觉得正廷看起来很聪明？”

　　“聪明啥啊？”旁边的黄明昊听到有人用聪明这个字眼形容朱正廷忍不住吐槽，“他就是只笨兔子。”

　　范丞丞更想笑了，“我倒是觉得，他像狐狸。”

　　主持人反问为什么，朱正廷瞬间瞪着眼睛死死盯着他，范丞丞接收到朱正廷的目光，依旧保持着优雅笑容。

　　“大概是觉得挺魅惑的吧。”

　　结束录制分道扬镳，范丞丞冷眼看着朱正廷和其他嘉宾笑着道别，转头钻进自己的保姆车，等朱正廷看过来时，只看到一个远去的车屁股。

　　范丞丞一路上兴致不高，低着头听经纪人讲第二天的行程，到了酒店就自己回房间，经纪人想这也是范丞丞第一次上综艺节目可能很累，也没有过多说什么，只说让他早点休息。

　　脚刚踏进房门，口袋里的手机就传出一声提示音，一个陌生号码，一条很短的短信。

　　“见一面吧。”

　　只看了一眼随手将手机扔到床上转身去浴室洗澡，等洗完了，穿着件宽松浴袍出来，拿着一条毛巾擦着半干的头发，弯腰将手机捡起来，慢悠悠回了一条，“不必了。”

　　等了大半个小时结果得到这么一句，朱正廷生气的把手机扔到枕头上，想了想，又拿起来发了一条。“以后我们的资源避一避，最好别再见了。”这次对方回的很快，点开只有一个字。

　　“好。”

　　朱正廷从小就发觉自己先天的优势，擅长撒娇，擅长装傻充愣，偏这副装傻又很讨人喜欢，在学校他是老师眼中的乖乖学生，刻苦又有天赋，性格讨喜惹人怜爱，但是刚进入娱乐圈，没有背景人脉，接过一些小商演也只是小配角，就在他像是遭遇了瓶颈期时，在一次圈内派对上，他遇见了当时还没有进入娱乐圈却在娱乐圈很有名的范丞丞。

　　顶着姐姐光环的天之骄子，本身就代表着娱乐圈超级大腕的其姐，以及范冰冰工作室的顶级资源。

　　那个时候的朱正廷带着单纯模样去和范丞丞敬酒，只一眼，范丞丞就深陷其中。

　　虽说不上阅人无数，但是投怀送抱的人见的也不在少数，几乎是第一眼范丞丞就知道这个看起来傻白甜的少年带着目的，往常他都会随意打发，可是那一天范丞丞像是丢了魂，带着朱正廷去开了房。

　　第一次打开禁忌之门范丞丞食髓知味的和朱正廷做了一次又一次，断断续续给了朱正廷很多资源，谁也没有说过确立关系，却也一直保持着这种三天两头约在一起的状态。

　　范丞丞和身边的莺莺燕燕断了联系，最爱的派对也甚少再去，但凡有时间就跑去找朱正廷耳鬓厮磨缠绵悱恻，少年到底是年少，一开始确实只是钟情那张脸沉迷于那具身体也没有真的想拿朱正廷当回事，到了最后却是把真心都交付了出去。

　　姐姐在知晓范丞丞拿工作室资源白给一个圈内新人后让人去查了一番朱正廷，范冰冰在圈里多年，一直霸占着顶级地位，见过的大风大浪比起范丞丞那点见识深远的多，她知道自己弟弟年少荒唐，却没想到这么荒唐，一边替范丞丞兜着这段桃色情史一边用着手段想把目的不纯的朱正廷从范丞丞身边赶走，奈何范丞丞这人死倔，在他姐姐严令禁止继续这段关系后范丞丞开始了漫长的节食抗议。

　　范冰冰到底是道高一尺，也没有再和范丞丞硬碰硬，看似是放松了对范丞丞的管教，却是先斩后奏的为范丞丞安排了留学。

　　“你去留学，我就同意你们交往。”这是范冰冰在范丞丞大闹脾气时说的话。

　　范丞丞赴英留学的那天朱正廷到机场送他，在严寒冬季的寒气中朱正廷取下自己的围巾系在范丞丞脖子上，绕了一圈又一圈。

　　“天冷，多穿点，到了那边自己照顾好自己。”

　　柔软的围巾残留着朱正廷的温度和独有的味道，范丞丞抓着围巾的两角，将朱正廷也圈进来，两人额头贴着额头，范丞丞环着朱正廷的腰，恋恋不舍的低声细语，“四年，你等我。”

　　朱正廷在这句话后有些微怔，随后笑着眨了眨那双流转着万般柔情的眼眸。

　　“我会去看你的。”

　　经纪人发觉朱正廷很不在状态，撑着头望着车窗外心不在焉，伸手在他眼前打了一个响指。

　　“正廷，想什么呢？”

　　朱正廷回过神来，笑着摇头，说了声“没什么”，一旁的Justin就又开始在挨打的边缘试探。

　　“儿子你在想啥？”话音一落脑门上结结实实挨了一下。

　　“找死吗！”

　　经纪人对于这对活宝的日常习以为常，低头查着他们之后的行程，又想起什么，抬头对朱正廷说，“公司决定给你接一个综艺做常驻，我看过了，企划挺好，邀请的都是现在比较热门的流量级，明天我们去签合约。”

　　“我和Justin？”

　　“就你。”

　　朱正廷和黄明昊对视一眼，又齐齐看过去。

　　“你和Justin很久没有分开活动过了，最近你们就各自营业，分开多在不同节目露露脸，再和别的艺人炒作一下，对提高人气也有好处。”

　　朱正廷心沉了一下，抿了抿嘴，问到，“这次又要我和谁炒cp？”

　　“放心那个节目都是男孩子，就普通的炒一下话题，具体和谁等后面两家公司还要谈。”

　　现在的综艺层出不穷，为了拼收视各出奇招，卖腐也不失为一个吸引热度的好法子，朱正廷心知肚明。

　　结果在签完合约朱正廷才知道剩下的固定邀请的是另外几个最近在娱乐圈风生水起的当红偶像，其中最热门的一个是新生代小天王蔡徐坤，一个是自带热度的范丞丞，朱正廷暗自悔恨对自家经纪人太放心所以从来不过问业务，这个节目就是几位年轻偶像在一起做户外真人秀，想到他要和范丞丞同框，朱正廷就觉得脑仁子疼。

　　他以为范丞丞在知道有他常驻后会拒绝节目组邀约，结果出乎意料，范丞丞同意了。

　　前往拍摄的路上朱正廷脑袋空空，一路摇摇晃晃到达目的地，一下车就看到刚好也到达的范丞丞，两个人隔着很远，范丞丞侧过头淡漠的瞟他一眼又淡漠的拉着自己的行李箱进酒店，完全没有丝毫想要和他装装样子的意思。

　　朱正廷看着那背影消失在门板之后，深深叹了口气，慢悠悠脚步沉重的跟上去。

　　节目要在晚上开录，朱正廷来得早，在酒店房间里等着到点去录制现场，手机在旁边响起来，低头看，是经纪人打来的。

　　而这边的范丞丞也正好接通了自家经纪人的电话，收到了公司协商他和朱正廷在节目里炒cp的通知。

　　“我不要。”范丞丞义正严辞拒绝，语气没有丝毫回转余地，他的经纪人有些为难。

　　“这是两家公司协商好的，朱正廷现在人气挺高，你刚正式进入娱乐圈，和朱正廷互炒一下有助于你的人气的。”

　　“我现在的自带流量用不着和人捆绑，和别人合作只能是给人蹭热度，反而是我们吃亏。”范丞丞费劲脑子想出一个冠冕堂皇的借口，最后斩钉截铁再说一遍，“我不和朱正廷捆绑营业。”

　　范丞丞经纪人见说不通范丞丞，叹口气说再和朱正廷那边协商一下，匆匆挂了电话。

　　朱正廷在听到这个消息后也在第一时间表示拒绝，气的经纪人有恨不得马上坐飞机飞到他跟前把不听话的皮孩子揍一顿的冲动。

　　“范丞丞啊！范冰冰的弟弟！你和他炒cp能蹭多少热度你自己不知道吗？”

　　“我就是不想蹭他的热度！”

　　自从签约以来朱正廷就很听话，一般来说只要是公司的要求都会答应，这次天上掉了这么大一个馅饼，朱正廷却忽然不听话了，经纪人开始怀疑人生，“为什么啊？”

　　为什么？朱正廷憋着一口气，咕噜咕噜眼珠子现掰，“范丞丞现在热度这么火，到处都在报道他和范冰冰的关系，我们现在和他炒，会被骂倒贴的。”在经纪人出声反驳前朱正廷赶紧又补上一句，“和他炒不如和蔡徐坤炒。”

　　蔡徐坤，现在各个数据排行榜上的榜首，确也是一个好人选。

　　经纪人沉默者思索了一阵，说了句他再想想挂断了电话。

　　范丞丞再次接起经纪人的电话，听到不用和朱正廷炒cp的消息很是满意，嘴还没咧开了笑，那边经纪人有些不高兴的抱怨，“我都还没想好怎么和他们那边说呢，人家先一步拒绝了我们，说是公司上层最终决定要和另一位炒cp，还是朱正廷自己本人提出来的，真是不识好歹。”

　　范丞丞握着电话的手僵了一下。

　　他自己提出来的，这多久过去了，果然他还是一点都没有变。

　　“丞丞？你有在听吗？”

　　“嗯。”

　　“你怎么了？是不是太累了？”

　　“没有，只是有和你一样的想法，朱正廷那个人，真不识好歹。”

　　朱正廷这个人不识好歹这点范丞丞在刚到英国后就深有体会，打电话总也不接，接上了就只是匆匆说几句话又挂了，范丞丞看着已经被显示挂断的手机屏幕，委屈巴巴用手指愤愤戳着那张用朱正廷照片做的屏保。

　　“你就不要想我。”

　　这两年朱正廷似乎总是很忙，不知道在忙什么，在网络上搜索朱正廷三个字，除了几个平面拍摄的参与再找不到其他的讯息。

　　范丞丞真的是好奇，朱正廷的工作怎么就在自己都给了这么多资源后依旧没有丝毫起色。

　　娱乐圈其实很迷信的，有些人注定能火，有些人注定火不了，范丞丞猜测可能是朱正廷虽然外貌条件很好实力也很强，但命里做不了明星，在一次通话中他给听声音有些疲惫的朱正廷说，“要是娱乐圈难混，你就退出来，反正有我养你。”

　　然后是漫长的沉默，范丞丞忐忑的思索是不是自己这话说的戳了朱正廷的痛处，终于朱正廷闷着嗓子，半天挤了一句“我知道了。”然后又自顾自挂断了电话。

　　明明是为了他好，还生气了。范丞丞无奈的摇摇头。

　　相隔着一整个太平洋，没有身体上的交流他们依然还是保持联系，远在异国他乡，身边投怀送抱的各色美人不论男女数不胜数，风流闻名的范丞丞却保持着洁身自好。

　　范丞丞在外留学两年后朱正廷接到了一个在英国拍摄的工作，只留两天，他给范丞丞打电话，范丞丞天还没亮就在机场等着接机。

　　那天朱正廷穿着一件宽松的衬衣，白嫩的肌肤露在空气中引着周围路人忍不住转头多看他两眼，范丞丞不爽那些四面八方追随而来的眼光，上前去一把将他按在怀里压着脑袋来个深吻，朱正廷配合着回应，时隔两年的重逢，彼此都太过想念。

　　“去我家住，没有别人，我们可以做爱到天亮。”

　　温热的气体喷洒在耳侧带着暧昧与挑逗，朱正廷红着脸点下了头。

　　压抑太久，两人抵死缠绵大有将这两年没有做的在这一晚上全找补回来，朱正廷在那一晚热情又勾人，十足魅惑像是要把范丞丞榨干，范丞丞一边耸动一边在他冒着细汗的额上落下轻柔一吻。“狐狸精，把我魂都吸没了。”

　　朱正廷两条长腿圈在范丞丞腰上压着他向更深处，扭着腰身咿咿呀呀叫个不停，叫的范丞丞心尖都酥了，压着他做了个尽兴，最后两个人都像是被掏空了般，相拥而眠。

　　第二天朱正廷要去拍摄地点，临出门两个人又在门口吻的难舍难分，范丞丞抱着朱正廷，鬼迷心窍了一般，在他耳后落下一个湿濡的亲吻，喃喃低语，“我爱你。”

　　三个字点燃了朱正廷敏感的神经，指腹抵在范丞丞温软的薄唇上，看不出什么表情却像是听了个笑话。

　　“我们都是在公众视野下讨饭吃的人物，都是逢场作戏，如果你说爱我，我们的关系就该结束了。”

　　一盆冷水浇醒了范丞丞，他怎么会忘了，朱正廷从一开始，就不是因为喜欢才和他上床的。

　　朱正廷忙了一整天，晚上没有时间来找他，范丞丞就在阳台的躺椅上举着一杯红酒呆坐了一晚上，直到天蒙蒙亮朱正廷和他打电话。

　　“我要回国了，你不来送我吗？”

　　范丞丞心里酸涩的难受，半天才闷声嗯了一声，挂了朱正廷的电话又给姐姐打个一个，两年在外他很少给家里去电话，范冰冰在接通后略微有些诧异。“怎么了？没钱了？”

　　“姐，我想要你们工作室现在最顶级的资源。”

　　范丞丞当时还是圈外人，要来的资源肯定又是要送给他那位纠缠了两年多的炮友，范冰冰恨铁不成钢，本来以为相隔两地范丞丞这份心血来潮自然而然就过去了，结果都两年了，范丞丞居然在这个名不见经传的男人身上从了良。

　　“想都不要想，我说了不干预你们，没说会帮他往上爬。”

　　“最后一次。”范丞丞揉揉有些干涩的眼睛，“最后一次。”

　　电话那头是长久的沉默。

　　“今天就结束，算是送他的分手费了。”

　　其实连分手费都算不上，他们滚过一次又一次床单，却不是恋爱关系。

　　他喜欢的人，兔子的外表下藏着的是一颗狐狸的狡猾心。

　　他们最后一次的送别在伦敦机场，隔着一个说远不远说近不近的距离，朱正廷笑着张开双臂，“不抱抱我吗？我都要走了。”

　　范丞丞揉了揉鼻子，长痛不如短痛吧，不是真情实意留在身边的人总有一天还是要离开的，趁着现在还能放手，别让自己更难过。

　　“我们结束吧，我已经联系过我姐姐会给你一个顶级资源，以后别联系了。”

　　昨夜还在缠绵今天就遭遇当头一棒，朱正廷愣了愣，干巴巴问了句“为什么？”

　　少年心受了伤害，不够成熟就在硬装洒脱，还要把对方也伤害一下才罢休，范丞丞恨不得把自己伪装成一个渣男好让朱正廷觉得他根本不在乎他，讥讽般对他说，“因为没有新鲜感了，所以就该结束了。”

　　听到这句话朱正廷全身僵硬，半天似乎才理解出来范丞丞说的是什么，范丞丞看到朱正廷难得难堪的模样并没有感受到想象中报复的快感，他不得不去想朱正廷此时的异样究竟是舍不得他这个炮友，还是舍不得他身后代表的利益，两个人各怀心思的沉默让范丞丞心里更堵的慌，不争气的又在想，不管你是因为什么，只要你说不结束，我就不顾一切和你回国去。可是最后，朱正廷露出一抹原来如此的微笑，没有拖泥带水，拉着行李箱头也不回的消失在登机口。

　　狐狸在计算过得失利弊后，将他狠心抛弃了。

　　节目播出大半后，长着眼睛的人都看得出来，范丞丞和朱正廷的关系不好。

　　一开始或许可以理解为不熟，但是节目进程过半，两个人全程无交流，做任务如果分在一组几乎都不会和对方说话，甚至有细心的显微镜女孩看到当朱正廷和蔡徐坤互动时范丞丞一个不禁意的白眼。

　　范丞丞讨厌朱正廷。

　　这是所有观众有目共睹的。

　　于是两方的粉丝开始大规模的厮杀，因为粉丝撕逼两人上了一次又一次的热搜，节目组觉得这样不行，虽然朱正廷和蔡徐坤组成的乾坤正道cp最近风头正盛，但是顾及节目整体效果，刻意安排了朱正廷范丞丞两个人的互动。

　　节目两两一组，朱正廷和范丞丞被分在一起，开录前导演强调了一遍又一遍，“就算是演的，你们也要给我演出个兄弟情深的样子出来。”

　　一群人站在鬼屋迷宫门口时朱正廷脸垮了，听到游戏规则是两个人一组在迷宫里找齐节目组要求找到的道具然后从迷宫出来，用时最短的队伍获胜后，朱正廷脸色都开始苍白。

　　临进入口，节目组还在提醒他们注意交流。

　　朱正廷委屈巴巴的跟在范丞丞身后，整个人看起来很害怕的状态，范丞丞忍住要翻白眼的冲动，回过身和他分工。

　　“我找这边，你找那边，加快效率。”

　　“我不要！”

　　范丞丞嘴角抽抽，果然是善于做戏，节目组说要演兄弟情深他还真就要时刻黏在身边。范丞丞平复一下心情，“分开行动我们才能更有效率。”

　　“我害怕！”朱正廷带着一点小哭腔的声音直击范丞丞的心脏，愣了愣，范丞丞转头没有再说话。

　　朱正廷确实是害怕，在范丞丞专心找道具时朱正廷像是一只警惕的兔子，时刻提防着随时可能出来扮鬼的工作人员。

　　黑暗中范丞丞觉得这根本就是他的个人任务，朱正廷除了跟在他身后什么也做不了，一会被这个吓到一会被那个吓到，不知道这又是要树立一个什么奇怪人设，终于找齐道具两个人可以从迷宫出去结束游戏，朱正廷着急的不停催促他赶紧出去，奈何范丞丞不擅长迷宫，耳朵边又被朱正廷吵得嗡嗡响，转身正准备让他安静点，忽然角落里蹿出来一个白衣的人扮鬼一把趴在朱正廷身边的玻璃上，朱正廷像是一只受了惊吓的兔子，喊得撕心裂肺，噌一下就扑到了范丞丞怀里。

　　这个操作别说是范丞丞，连那位扮鬼的工作人员都是一脸懵，朱正廷两只手死死的环在范丞丞脖子上差点要把他勒死，惊魂未定的兔子赖在怀里死活就是不松手。

　　“假的都是假的，没事的。”范丞丞在窒息前费了老大劲把朱正廷扒下来，结果就看到朱正廷泛红的眼眶，还有里面闪着的点点水光。

　　“我都说了我是真害怕！”朱正廷带着哭腔生气，使劲揉着眼睛，撅着嘴委屈到不行，范丞丞看着朱正廷这幅可怜巴巴的样子终于意识到他是真害怕了，心下一柔软，手就牵起了朱正廷的手。

　　结果两人都尴尬了，讪讪的松开，一时无语，范丞丞做贼心虚转头又专注于出去的路，而朱正廷像是开启了静音模式，乖乖的跟在范丞丞身后，偶尔被吓到就下意识拽一下范丞丞，然后被范丞丞揪着护在一边。

　　节目放出这段预告又是一片骂声，范丞丞的粉丝朱正廷的粉丝还有粉乾坤正道的cp粉大骂节目组强行剧本，骂战升级，范丞丞朱正廷在收获一批粉丝的同时也收获了一大批黑粉，而因为这些热点节目收视率居然以一个不可思议的速度增长，莫名成就了节目组。

　　录制结束节目组聚餐，范丞丞看到朱正廷和蔡徐坤坐在一起聊天说地欢快淋漓心里说不上的别扭，闷头给自己灌下去几杯，一顿饭吃的窝一肚子火。

　　喝的有点微醺，范丞丞就趴在桌子上，聚会结束人三三两两散场范丞丞还是没动，朱正廷原本是要和蔡徐坤一起走，见范丞丞自己趴那也没人管，以为他喝多了，走过去将他扶起来。

　　范丞丞没想到朱正廷会来，眯着眼睛看他费力的把自己搀起来，蔡徐坤问要不要帮忙朱正廷就摇着头，范丞丞觉得心里酸涩的难受，趴在朱正廷的耳朵边上问他，“你是不是又想从我这得到什么？”朱正廷只当他是喝多了说胡话没有理，范丞丞又说，“朱正廷，我们再做一次吧。”

　　“我们再做一次。”在他们第一次做过之后，很快范丞丞就又联系了朱正廷。

　　朱正廷原本以为只是一夜情，他扪心自问和范丞丞那一场也不过就是逢场作戏，等站在公寓门口还在给自己心理暗示是各取所需，而范丞丞推开门时心里那股悸动却让他模糊了前来的定义。

　　之后也莫名其妙的继续维持住了这段关系。

　　朱正廷很清楚范丞丞是知道他的别有目的的，在他逐渐发觉自己对范丞丞有了别的情愫时，卖力一晚上的范丞丞从背后拥着他，在他后颈落下一个又一个湿吻。

　　“你是我养的金丝雀中最中意的，我怎么就这么喜欢你呢？”

　　金丝雀，三个字打破了朱正廷那些乱七八糟的臆想，不过是有钱人养着个中意的小情人儿而已，意乱情迷的产物，与爱无关。

　　但是朱正廷自问没有资格生气，也没有资格指责，一开始就不是抱着单纯目的前来，凭什么还要人家掏心掏肺给你？

　　朱正廷笑了笑，既然是金丝雀，那就该做好金丝雀该做的，在范丞丞满眼的欣喜中又和他滚在了一处。

　　关上酒店的房门两人便急躁的拥在一起如同世界末日一般吻在一起，伴随着粗重的喘息，一路吻一路互扒着对方身上的衣物，滚到床上时两个人已经一件衣服不剩。

　　范丞丞心里憋着一团火，连接吻都是霸道带着侵略性，吻的朱正廷大脑缺氧，喘的上气不接下气，范丞丞一双带火的手抚过朱正廷白皙的肌肤，从乳首到小腹，最后握着两人早已挺立的分身在手里摩擦，嘴唇咬着朱正廷的下唇听着他忘情的嘤咛。

　　范丞丞忽然有一种回到了两年前的错觉，似乎他们从来没有闹过别扭，也从来不曾分开过。

　　朱正廷积极回应着，两条长腿自觉的分开，范丞丞眼神暗下去，身下人面色潮红的轻喘就是致命的春药，手指在穴口按压，太久没有受到爱抚的后穴迫不及待的渴望着被插入，张合着乞求快点进去。

　　在朱正廷的低吟中将沾着润滑的手指挤进去，在里面翻搅扣挖，引着身下的人连连呻吟不断，温软的壁肉不断吸着在内肆意的手指想要探索到更深处，范丞丞一边在朱正廷的身体上印下一个又一个红印，一边轻车熟路的找到那处最敏感的软肉，用力一压，朱正廷就失声尖叫起来。

　　他太了解这副身体了，哪里是敏感点，哪里可以让他更舒服，就算是分别许久这些东西都像是刻在骨头里。

　　朱正廷难耐的哼哼唧唧，范丞丞费劲的把手指拔出来，换上自己的武器抵在穴口细细磨着，急的朱正廷眼睛里升起一层水雾。

　　“别欺负我，快点给我。朱正廷环着范丞丞的脖颈朱唇压在耳边，温热的呼吸碰洒在敏感的耳洞中，范丞丞懊恼的在妖精的脖子上咬一口，用前端慢慢撑开褶皱，将自己送进朱正廷身体里。

　　小穴内又紧又热，穴肉颤动着亲吻每一寸袭击进来的柱身，范丞丞小幅度的抽插着，手也没闲着，对着朱正廷挺立的乳尖又揉又搓，舌尖勾着另一边转圈，朱正廷弓着身体不断的哼哼着“快一点”“再深一点”，手机在床头响起来，胡乱抓过来，是经纪人打的。

　　朱正廷保持着一脸情欲拉住范丞丞的手臂示意他停下来，等范丞丞不动了按下接听，经纪人的声音在耳边响起来。

　　“你在哪？”

　　“酒店。”

　　“明天有个采访，我会带Justin过去，我把采访问题发你邮箱了你看一下。”

　　“嗯！”

　　范丞丞在朱正廷接听电话的过程中坏心眼的大刀阔斧抽插起来，突如其来的快感让朱正廷忍不住发出一声低呼，意识到经纪人正在听，马上伸手把嘴巴捂起来。

　　“？”朱正廷奇怪的声音还是没有逃过经纪人的耳朵，“你怎么了？”

　　身下的撞击越来越激烈，每一下都重重的撞在那块敏感的软肉上，朱正廷咬着手指生怕经纪人听到不同寻常的喘息声和肉体拍打声，难耐的压着呼之欲出的呻吟说了声“没事。”

　　“最近天气忽冷忽热，你要注意生体别感冒，后面的行程很多的。”

　　“我…知道。”

　　范丞丞将手指伸进朱正廷的口腔追着柔软的小舌头搅动着，时不时压着上颚，激起朱正廷一层又一层鸡皮疙瘩。

　　朱正廷眼睛里蓄满了水汽无声指责着范丞丞，这种偷腥的刺激不断放大他的感官，在范丞丞握着他的前端撸动时朱正廷差点缴械投降。

　　“明天你录制完毕我们就启程去采访，你调整一下状态…”

　　电话里经纪人喋喋不休，身下范丞丞像是上了发条不断耸动，嘴里范丞丞的手指不断挑逗津液随着嘴角流下去整个场景糜烂色情，范丞丞微笑着在已经红肿的穴口中加重力度，小穴被插的酸麻，在不住的收缩中朱正廷就这样被范丞丞操射出来。

　　还停留在高潮的余韵中，可是范丞丞还是不放过他，将他的两条腿抗在肩上，用恨不得把囊袋都撞进去的气势大力操干，咕叽咕叽的水声和下体拍撞的声音越来越清晰，朱正廷捂着话筒飞快的对经纪人说道“我都知道啦，肚子疼的实在不行，挂了。”没等经纪人说话就快速挂断，然后随着律动在范丞丞身下浪叫得欲仙欲死。

　　两人像世界末日一般不知疲惫的做爱，下体沾染着不知是谁的精液和淫水，白浊的液体在拍打中变成乳白色泡沫，随着抽插还有液体被挤出来，顺着股缝留下，湿了一床单。

　　朱正廷被操射了一次又一次，射出的只有稀薄的精液，到最后可怜的分身只能无力的颤动，什么也射不出来了。

　　“你下面的嘴还是这么会吸，”范丞丞一边耸动着一边用大拇指按着已经红肿到极致的穴口，怜爱的给朱正廷一个深吻，在朱正廷迷离的眼神中笑着咬他的下唇，“还是，一如既往的骚。”

　　已经松软后穴在不断的索取中仍旧不知疲倦的吸吮着范丞丞，朱正廷双眼有些涣散，在范丞丞射精之际环着他的脖子似在呓语。

　　“范丞丞，还有新鲜感吗？”

　　两年前机场的那一幕又涌上脑海，范丞丞心尖微微刺痛，压着朱正廷最后用力撞击几下，将灼热射进去，在朱正廷失神中和他严丝合缝的拥抱在一起，覆在耳边，像只是自言自语。

　　“无聊透了。”

　　早上起来朱正廷已经离开了，范丞丞费劲的坐起来，看到的是一屋子的狼藉。

　　昨天的放纵一幕幕闪现在眼前，范丞丞懊恼的薅一把头发，起来进浴室匆匆清洗一番。

　　昨天一切都是心血来潮的，这对好不容易才从情伤里走出来的范丞丞来说不算好事。直到昨天，他才发觉，不论自己怎样强迫自己不去对朱正廷上心，实际上他骗不了自己，他渴望朱正廷，就像在沙漠中行走渴望水源那样。

　　到达录制现场朱正廷正在和蔡徐坤有说有笑，看到范丞丞来了只是瞟一眼便收回眼神，似乎昨天晚上什么都没有发生过，这样的感觉让范丞丞心里更加烦躁，在看到蔡徐坤随手将朱正廷头上落着的树叶子取下来，修长的手指无意间划过朱正廷的耳垂两个人还无所顾忌的说笑，范丞丞心态崩了。

　　你当我是死的吗？

　　 

　　范丞丞冷着一张脸死死扣住朱正廷的手腕强硬的拉着他往外走，被抓的疼了，朱正廷一边挣扎一边小声骂，到了道具间门口，范丞丞打开门用力一拽，和朱正廷闪身进去，重重的把门关上。

　　道具间没有开灯，朱正廷还没来的及发脾气，被范丞丞一个用力转过身，双手抵在后腰上，发力将他压在了墙面上。

　　这种警察抓犯人的姿势让朱正廷很不高兴，挣扎着要范丞丞赶紧松开，忽然身后的人就贴上来，将他严丝合缝夹在那人和墙壁之间，鼻腔涌进熟悉的味道，股间被一处硬物顶到，朱正廷立马方寸大乱。

　　“范丞丞你赶紧放开我！这是在工作地点，不是你胡闹的地方。”

　　“不是在工作地点就可以了吗？也对，昨天在酒店你就和我打过一炮了。”范丞丞不屑的冷笑，用蛮力压制住朱正廷不安分的挣扎，一只手控制着朱正廷被别在身后的手，一只手绕过细腰到前面解他的裤子。

　　“范丞丞你这是职场骚扰！”

　　“你不就喜欢蹭热门人物的热度吗？你和我打炮，我给你你想要的热度，互助互利。”范丞丞掏出朱正廷疲软的分身，握在手心中上下套弄起来。

　　“你…唔…”弱点被掌握在温热的手掌中，到口的脏话瞬间被卡在嗓子眼，加上范丞丞贴在他耳朵边上含着耳垂吸吮，还故意发出下流的喘息声，朱正廷很快就在范丞丞的手中立了起来。

　　朱正廷的反应让范丞丞更加火大，握着那根分身用大拇指在铃口处摩擦，感觉到小孔分泌出的黏腻液体，范丞丞在朱正廷耳边发狠的低着嗓子嘲讽他，“身体倒是诚实，被这么拨撩一下就有感觉了？是不是任何人这么对你你都很爽？是不是只要对你有利用价值的人你都可以和他这样？”

　　朱正廷又羞又愤，更加用力的挣扎着想要摆脱范丞丞的束缚，结果不知道范丞丞哪来这么大的力气，硬是没给他一点空隙。

　　“你赶紧放开我！不然我要告你性骚扰！”

　　“你还是直接告我性侵犯吧。”

　　松开已经挺立的前身，范丞丞转移阵地将朱正廷的裤子扒下去，惊的朱正廷整个人像是炸了毛的猫。

　　“范丞丞你王八蛋！你他妈这是强奸！我…啊！”话还没说完范丞丞一个挺身将分身一鼓作气尽根捅进去顶到深处，昨天放纵一夜的小穴还没有彻底闭合，柔软的壁肉轻易被撑开挤出范丞丞的形状，直捣黄龙的快感让范丞丞也发出一声舒服的喘息。

　　后穴撑的朱正廷贴在墙壁上喘的上气不接下气，回过头眼里储着雾气怒视着范丞丞，“出去！”

　　“你不是也很舒服吗？”范丞丞慢慢往外抽，穴肉紧紧的咬着他的棍身不舍得让他离开，拔的异常困难，留着一个龟头在里面，沿着穴口转一圈又狠狠顶进去。

　　“嗯…啊…啊……”

　　范丞丞一下一下慢慢顶弄着，下体不断磨蹭着朱正廷的臀肉，感觉到细嫩的臀部紧实的贴在身下，范丞丞想要往更深处探索。

　　朱正廷在范丞丞每一下的贯穿下克制不住呻吟，理智告诉他必须马上停下来，但是范丞丞又撞的他脑子里云里雾里，直到听到走廊有人朝这边走过来，一紧张收缩着后穴，把范丞丞咬的差点缴械投降。

　　“嘘，小声点，别被人听见了。”范丞丞这么说着身下的动作也没有停，扣着朱正廷的腰肢轻车熟路的找到敏感点，专门对着那突起的软肉狠狠撞上去。

　　“啊…哈啊…不…不要……”身后人紧贴着自己不断的进攻朱正廷感觉放浪的尖叫马上就要无法制止的冲破出来，转过头急切的寻找着范丞丞，范丞丞故意躲了一下，见朱正廷急的眼泪都快要掉下来才将唇送上去。

　　像是饥渴的人终于找到了水源，朱正廷吻上范丞丞的薄唇，急不可耐的将舌头伸进去和范丞丞用舌尖相互挑逗，两人来不及交换的津液顺着流下来挂在朱正廷细嫩的长颈上，随着脚步声越来越近，范丞丞律动的速度也渐渐开始变快。

　　“嗯…嗯啊…啊…”朱正廷爽的欲生欲死，顾及不上和范丞丞的轻吻，松开唇瓣咿咿呀呀呻吟着，范丞丞又将那张叫的销魂的小嘴捕捉回来，那些猫叫一样的声音尽数吞下去。

　　脚步声渐行渐远，朱正廷逐渐放松下来，穴肉软的像水一样包裹着范丞丞不断挤压亲吻着柱身上的每一条青筋，范丞丞圈着朱正廷向后拉一点离开墙面，解放他的双手压着他的腰向下，朱正廷撑着墙面压低腰部，双腿分开些将屁股翘的更高方便范丞丞进出，仰着脖子承受着快感。

　　范丞丞抽插的更加激烈，乳白色的精液混合着爱液被挤出穴口顺着白嫩的大腿向下流，穴口处湿黏一片，肉体拍击的声响在黑暗中格外清晰，连接处的液体在不断撞击中呈泡沫状，沾在两人下体处。

　　“哈啊…慢点……太深了…”后入式令范丞丞可以更深的探索朱正廷的隐秘地带，火热的性器在后穴中操干顶的他欲仙欲死，可怜的前端颤巍巍的跳动着，从小孔冒出几滴粘稠液体，在身体不断的颤动中滴下去。

　　“丞丞…嗯啊…丞丞…慢一点…”朱正廷失魂落魄的叫着，软腻的嗓音叫的范丞丞有些失神，分身在紧致又柔软的小穴内又涨大一圈，撑的朱正廷奔溃的摇着头喘息，“不行…太大了…太撑了…我不行了…”

　　范丞丞的理智在这一声一声销魂的叫声中被抛到九霄云外，将朱正廷的臀瓣分的更开，将自己撞的更深，在朱正廷叫的浑然忘我时一只手绕过朱正廷的胸膛，捏着早已挺立的一粒又揉又搓，两根指头夹着肿胀的乳头向外拉扯，另一只手抚弄着前方可怜乱颤的分身，拨弄着止不住流水的小孔，惹得朱正廷又是一阵娇喘后穴分泌出更多滑腻的爱液。

　　“爽吗，贝贝？”范丞丞贴着朱正廷敏感的耳后伸出舌头舔在耳垂上，朱正廷全身一颤膝盖一软，配合着范丞丞水蛇般卖力的扭着腰肢，范丞丞见朱正廷不回答他，契而不舍的继续问，“爽吗？”

　　“爽啊…好舒服…”

　　范丞丞觉得心里憋了口无名火，身下耸动更加激烈，朱正廷完全沉浸在这场激烈的性爱中，脑子乱的像浆糊话也说不清，只是叫的更大声更黏腻，范丞丞得不到答案郁闷的亲吻着朱正廷的脖颈，舌头在滑嫩肌肤上流连忘返，慢慢吸允起来。

　　“别！”感觉到有些异样的朱正廷揪起了自己最后一丝理智，“我还有拍摄…不能印在身上…”

　　到现在满脑子还是那该死的事业！

　　范丞丞心里的火几乎要把他燃烧殆尽，猛的从朱正廷身体抽离出来，在朱正廷不明所以之下将他粗暴的转向自己用力压在墙上，抬起两条面条一样的大白腿圈在腰上，托着臀瓣一个挺身直捣黄龙。

　　全身的重量压在交合的一处，朱正廷在范丞丞愈发激烈的操干中圈住他的脖子，这个姿势加上激烈的动作达到了一个前所未有的恐怖深度，朱正廷无力的随着顶撞摇摇晃晃含糊不清的呻吟，感觉马上要死在这场性爱中，后穴被操的松软无比，湿淋淋的分身不断乱颤着拍打在范丞丞的小腹，朱正廷趴在范丞丞肩头含糊不清的哀求“不要射在里面…”范丞丞也没有理会，抵在深处小幅度的耸动，终于将灼热的精液尽数射进了销魂洞。

　　朱正廷被烫的浑身一颤，又硬又烫的分身也得到了释放，白浊的精液射在范丞丞的小腹泥泞一片。

　　后穴来不及闭合，不知是精液还是爱液顺着范丞丞的柱身滑下，渐渐疲软的性器慢慢从体内滑出去，朱正廷趴在范丞丞肩上有种劫后余生的错觉，范丞丞亲吻着他汗淋淋的侧颈，忽然一个痛感，朱正廷紧张兮兮的瞪着眼睛一副你是不是疯了了眼神，范丞丞低头看着那枚刚刚自己印下的杰作，在上面又舔一口。

　　“你自己想怎么和别人解释吧，要把我供出来我也无所谓，就实话实说，我们拍摄之前在道具间里尽情的打了一炮。”

　　朱正廷气的胸腔剧烈起伏，挣扎着从范丞丞身上下来，泥泞下体流出淫靡液体，顺着大腿内侧滴在地上，朱正廷当着范丞丞的面在腿间摸一把，又将满手的精液泄愤般擦在对方黑色衬衫胸口，范丞丞低头看一眼沾满精液的上衣，不可置信的挑了挑眉毛。

　　顾不上许多的套上裤子，朱正廷想着得赶紧去处理，愤怒的拉开门，头也不回的出去。

　　范丞丞看着满身狼狈的自己，忽然觉得很可笑。

　　这是在干嘛啊？他那种人，哪里值得这份真心呢？

　　 

　　等范丞丞整理好换了件上衣出来导演已经催了很久，游戏三人一组，命运就是这么难以捉摸，抓阄的结果居然就是朱正廷范丞丞和蔡徐坤一组。

　　从节目开始蔡徐坤就感觉到背后时时刻刻锁定他的冷漠眼神，自认为没有做任何事的蔡徐坤全程莫名其妙加如坐针毡，为了安全起见离朱正廷近些，结果背后的阴冷成倍的锁定住他。

　　蔡徐坤满脑门子的问号，委屈！可是不知道找谁说。

　　三个人站在市中心的天桥上拿着节目组画的极不走心的地图一脸迷茫的研究，说是三个人，其实是朱正廷和蔡徐坤讨论的热火朝天，范丞丞冷着脸盯着朱正廷脖子上绑着的丝巾站在旁边不说话。

　　太好了，当我不存在是吧？

　　范丞丞翻着白眼往旁边看，看到一个戴着黑色鸭舌帽的女孩压低了帽沿朝这边走过来，也没太在意，毕竟是市中心什么人都有，而那女孩停在站在楼梯口上的朱正廷背后，一双罪恶的手伸了过去，在朱正廷身体倾斜朝着高高的楼梯摔下去时，范丞丞下意识的在第一时间一把抱住他，两个人一起在翻滚中跌落下去。

　　周围发出一阵阵的尖叫，朱正廷趴在范丞丞身上，一路滚下来不知道磕痛了哪里，艰难的爬起来望像天桥口，那个女孩没有想到会把范丞丞卷进来，捂着嘴站在原地惊恐万分。

　　“没事吧？”朱正廷低下头去看范丞丞紧紧皱着眉头闭着眼睛，朱正廷去碰他的脸，指尖似乎触碰到温热湿濡的液体，疑惑的抬手去看，是血。

　　在摔下来的瞬间范丞丞紧紧的护住朱正廷的头，而他自己的头却重重的磕在了楼梯角上。

　　朱正廷不敢乱动他，像是奔溃一般撕扯着嗓子，从他出道到现在，所有人没有见过他这样伤心。

　　“叫救护车！快点！”

　　网络暴力接踵而来，范丞丞粉丝得知朱正廷黑粉牵连自家正主受伤将所有的恶意砸在朱正廷身上，而舆论的中心人物却消失在了公众视野中。

　　范丞丞清醒过来后在医院休养，他不知道外面那些腥风血雨，经纪人也不过是在他醒来后给他拍了一张照片让他给粉丝们报个平安，所以Justin来医院看望他时范丞丞是有些意外的。

　　毕竟他和Justin完全不熟。

　　“我知道你。”Justin看门见山，坐在病床前翘着舒服的二郎腿，范丞丞微微皱一下眉，没有说话，以他的名气，现在全国不认识他的人还真没有几个。

　　“在你回国前我就认识你，不是以范丞丞的身份，是以朱正廷的情人的身份。”Justin抱着胳膊平静的问他，“你在国外的时候，知道朱正廷在国内的事情吗？”

　　范丞丞和朱正廷在一起的时候会去关注，但是总是看不到过多的相关内容，分开以后为了忘记他刻意不去关注，他不知道他们分开发生了什么，但那应该都是与他无关了。

　　Justin叹了口气，“确实，他第一次接近你别有目的，但是除了你第一次给他的资源，剩下的他全部没有用。在那之前你姐姐找过他，说只要离开你就给他范冰冰工作室最有分量的资源保他平步青云，可是他没有答应，换一种说法，如果他答应离开你，作为你送的断绝关系的补偿，提前两年他就可以得到，而你给他的那个巨大的资源，你们分开后他也没有去接。”

　　“你出国以后，你姐姐在国内打压他，没有明着说，但是其实娱乐圈也就那么大，朱正廷没有机会，你在英国纸迷金醉的时候他在训练室拼命，平常人一天大概睡六七个小时，做我们这行只能睡四五个小时，而他为了凭借自己得到认可一天就只睡一两个小时，你一个电话，他就是再累再困都会去接。”

　　“在他失恋的时候，无良的狗仔爆他是同性恋，所有知道他的人都在攻击他，你没有关注所以不知道，他一开始是被黑红，走到今天也全靠实力。”

　　Justin翻翻找找将手机递给范丞丞，那是一张照片，朱正廷和一个男人在机场拥吻，那个男人很模糊，但是范丞丞知道，那是他们在伦敦机场的那一吻。

　　原来那天有狗仔在跟，原来他被人那样追着谩骂过，原来他没有一直在利用他，原来他什么都不说，原来是自己什么都不知道。

　　范丞丞的眼睛越睁越大，拿着手机的手都在颤抖，Justin将手机从他手里抽出来，站起身居高临下的看着脸色苍白的范丞丞。

　　“我一直知道他有一个深爱的男人，但是从始至终，他没有说过那个人是你，即使当初所有人都在探究那个男人是谁，他将你保护起来，一点污言秽语都没有落在你身上。”

　　直到Justin离开范丞丞还保持着呆滞的模样，他翻看着手机里那些人对朱正廷恶毒的伤害，打开了和朱正廷的对话框，低声细语。

　　“别怕，这次我在你身边。”

　　娱乐圈是一个充满着利益与肮脏的地方，朱正廷追着梦踏进来，却被现实狠狠踩下去。

　　圈内有不少大佬都对他的外貌痴迷，想要包养他的老男人数不胜数，可是朱正廷都没有在那些摆在面前的诱惑下堕落自己，结果就是不论他是否有实力，都被无情的刷掉，在娱乐圈混迹，却一无所成，学生时期无条件第一的朱正廷不得不怀疑自己是否不应该选择进入娱乐圈，就在他心灰意冷之际，准备退出的朱正廷在见到范丞丞时萌生了想要豁出一次的想法。

　　反正他长得那样帅，自己也不吃亏。

　　朱正廷一直觉的自己在这件事上是保持理智的，他很自信可以游刃有余的在这段故事里肆意，可是相处的久了，他发现范丞丞并不是表面上看起来那种花花公子，相反，年纪轻轻的他，要比同龄人心思深沉的多。

　　在他们百无聊赖看着电视的时候屏幕放映着范冰冰的一段采访，记者恨不得爆出一条惊天秘闻，不断追问着范丞丞到底是她的弟弟还是私生子，范冰冰从容不迫的应对着这些无赖问题，朱正廷发现向来没心没肺的范丞丞气的全身都在颤抖。

　　朱正廷不知道那个时候的自己为什么会那样为范丞丞难过，关掉电视伸手去抱他，大男孩躲在他的怀里，信誓旦旦，“等有一天我一定要在娱乐圈里站稳脚跟，站到和姐姐一样的甚至更高的位置，我要让所有人知道，我们范家姐弟是用实力说话。”

　　娱乐圈太肮脏了，那些恶意都是蛮不讲理的，少年的难过涌进朱正廷的心里化成一滩水，狐狸在遇见爱情后变成了兔子。

　　可是他在听到金丝雀的那一瞬间清醒过来。

　　先爱上的人会输的很惨，朱正廷将兔子一样的爱意用一张狐狸皮小心包裹起来，他知道，他们是站在公众视野下的人物，范丞丞不会站在光芒下义无反顾牵起他的手。

　　范丞丞是日后要站在金字塔顶端的人，朱正廷太明白他们之间的差距，在范丞丞说出爱他时，转瞬即逝的欣喜之后，是深深的自卑和生怕毁了他的恐惧。

　　朱正廷不是合格的狐狸，也不是纯粹的兔子，在爱情中，他只是一只胆小的乌龟。

　　范丞丞病愈回归，节目组在最后一期让几个大男孩以一场慈善演唱会作为收官，正好是七夕节，全程直播，朱正廷在最后关头才匆匆赶到，化了妆就被赶鸭子上架。

　　演唱会有两个舞台分在两边，范丞丞站在另一边，深深的看着朱正廷，在看到范丞丞已经无碍的站在眼前，朱正廷差点泪奔。

　　这几天他都躲在家里，不接工作，不听外界的声音，直到范丞丞那条信息发过来他才感觉活过来。

　　他还是放不下范丞丞，他想要站在范丞丞身边，想要在万众瞩目下牵他的手，想要拥抱他，想要说爱他，他们错过彼此两年的时间，不想再继续和自己别扭，比起外在的一切，原来那些名利和范丞丞比起来那样一文不值。

　　演唱会开始，在台下粉丝的高亢欢呼声中他们唱完第一首歌，在音乐停下来的时候，范丞丞握着话筒，在工作人员疑惑台本上没有这段中，他对着那边的朱正廷笑弯了眼睛。

　　“朱正廷，我爱了你整整五年，到今天，你还是不敢说你爱我吗？”

　　演出事故。

　　在台下剧烈的骚乱声和导演喊着暂停直播中，范丞丞放下被关的话筒，冲着不远不近的朱正廷放开嗓子喊着，“朱正廷，你愿不愿意，放下现在拥有的一切，和我私奔？”

　　台下的粉丝混乱的声音，台后导演组骂人的声音，台上艺人们惊呼的声音，朱正廷眼前越来越模糊，拿起还没有关掉的话筒，在万众瞩目中，笑着却又哭着。

　　“我愿意。”

　　炙手可热的两位新星手牵手在国外注册了结婚，在国内为之哗然的时刻，新婚的两人在巴黎甜蜜的度着蜜月。

　　从将爱于大庭广众之下宣之于口的时候，他们就知道今后将要面对的一切不理解不支持甚至是抵触诋毁，但是在教堂为彼此套上对戒的那一刻，只要身边的人是他，那么所有接踵而来的恶意他们都有信心可以不在意。

　　范丞丞拿着相机为朱正廷拍下蜜月旅行的纪念照片，微博私信的提醒亮起，这不知是他们宣布出柜以来多少条收到的来自粉丝的类似消息，朱正廷看了一眼，和范丞丞相视一笑，在旁边外国友人的倒数声中抱在一起深吻，将这一刻永远的留在照片之中。

　　“不论你们在哪里做什么，我都无条件支持你们，未来或许你们会遇见更多困难，但只要你们在一起一切就都可以克服。我永远爱你们，也愿你们一生爱的坦荡，老来回头相望，身边还是此人。”

　　——来自“仙橙女孩永不脱饭”的私信。


End file.
